


Полярная ночь на Земле Франца-Иосифа

by showsforsnails



Category: Polar Explorer RPF
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails
Summary: Какие-то детали позаимствованы из ""Фрама" в полярном море" Нансена, какие-то из "Нансена и Юхансена" Клауса Рифбьерга.





	Полярная ночь на Земле Франца-Иосифа

Летом, вспоминает Ялмар Юхансен, когда солнце светило сутки напролет и в палатке стояла такая жара, что спать приходилось в нижнем белье, не забираясь в спальный мешок, ни о какой близости между ними не могло быть и речи. Ни на минуту они не забывали, что один из них руководит экспедицией, а второй ему подчиняется. Они обращались друг к другу на "вы", Нансен говорил ему "Юхансен", а он называл Нансена "доктор". Во время сна они старались не задеть друг друга ни ногой, ни рукой (не столько, впрочем, из-за приличий, сколько из-за все той же жары, делавшей невыносимым любое прикосновение). За едой они могли переброситься парой слов, но во время дневного перехода находились слишком далеко друг от друга, чтобы разговаривать. Их это устраивало — Нансен скучал в обществе Юхансена, а Юхансен, во время плавания и дрейфа во льдах мало пересекавшийся с начальником экспедиции, в первые же дни похода понял, насколько неуживчивый у того характер, и с тех пор старался держаться от него подальше.  
Сейчас зима, и их дни проходят в пропахшей дымом, давно немытым человеческим телом и горящим жиром землянке, в холоде и полумраке. Только крайняя необходимость может заставить их выйти наружу, а большую часть времени они предпочитают проводить в спальном мешке, несмотря на то, что камни неумело сложенной лежанки больно впиваются сквозь медвежью шкуру в бока и спину.  
Зимовка сблизила их так, как не смогли ни два года на "Фраме", ни пять месяцев похода. Свердруп, как и прочая команда, довольно быстро перешел с Юхансеном на "ты", но Нансену для этого потребовались почти три года — только в новогоднюю ночь он наконец-то предложил общение на равных.  
Теперь они наконец-то разговаривают друг с другом, хотя общих тем у них немного — дом, "Фрам" и планы на весну, преимущество медвежатины перед моржатиной и грызущие крышу песцы. Когда все эти темы оказываются исчерпаны, несколько суток приходится провести в молчании, чтобы затем вновь завести разговор об оставленной на корабле команде, оставшихся в Норвегии близких и о том, что следует сделать первым делом по возвращении в лоно цивилизации: поесть или помыться.  
В некоторые из «безмолвных» дней Нансен, лежащий у стены, откладывает свои заметки или календарь, который перечитывал в сотый раз, и тянется к Юхансену, который позволяет перекатить себя на бок и осторожно, чтобы не порвать изветшавшую за время похода ткань, стягивает с себя штаны. Когда Нансен прижимает его к себе и просовывает между его ляжек свой член, Юхансен кладет руку на свой собственный и торсом подается вперед, насколько возможно, чтобы усы и борода Нансена не царапали шею, а волосы не лезли в лицо.  
Когда его спросят, как они зимовали, Юхансен расскажет, что спать в одном мешке было теплее, чем в двух разных, вот только Нансену приходилось по ночам толкать его в бок, чтобы он перестал храпеть, "а так мы неплохо уживались".


End file.
